


Can You Truly Get Checkmate?

by themoon_luna14



Series: The Multiverse of Reoccurring ocs [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mumza supremacy, Royalty, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoon_luna14/pseuds/themoon_luna14
Summary: The Antarctic Empire, one of the most powerful kingdoms in the smp. Ruled by King Philza and Queen Kristen, the kingdom has prospered for many years. His sons growing up to be ready for leading armies or ruling the nation. However, there's someone lurking in wait to try to take over the empire.(Tags will be updated as the fic progresses)
Relationships: Phil/Kristen
Series: The Multiverse of Reoccurring ocs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

As King Phil sat behind his desk, looking over the official documents his advisors had given him, he couldn't help but sigh. The man had been caught up in some much work today, and yet all he wanted to do was to enjoy the company of his family. Glancing over at the portrait hung inbetween his bookshelves he couldn't help but smile. The painting consisted of him in his royal garb stood behind a chair, his twin boys Techno and Wilbur on either side, and sat in the chair was his lovely wife Kristen holding his youngest son Tommy. The portrait had been painted not long after Tommy had been born, the now six year old boy looking quite different from the sleeping baby in the portrait. Stretching his arms and wings, he turned to look out the window behind him. Down below, in the courtyard, were his boys. Techno and Wilbur sparring with wooden swords, as Tommy ran around playing a game of tag with his mother.

Phil smiled as he watched his youngest laugh and shout as his mother picked him up and kissed his cheek. He could hear the muffled shouts of "Mum stop" followed by her laugh and a quieter "am I embarrassing sweetheart". Turning back to his documents he sighed and set them aside. He'd just make an excuse about his wings starting to hurt from sitting too long. Getting up he made his way out the door of his study and began to make his way down the hall. He could hear the shout of Helios, a short dragon hybrid who was one of his advisors.

"Your Majesty, where are you going? There is quite a lot of work to do!"

"My wings were starting to hurt from sitting for so long, I'll only take a few minutes to use them a bit. Get the blood flowing so I can finish my work without discomfort."

Helios glanced out the window as he gently bit his bottom lip, making sure his sharp teeth wouldn't draw blood. Phil knew Helios knew he was lying so that he could go see his family, what he didn't expect was Helios turning to him blushing and asking a question.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?"

At first Phil was a bit startled by the sudden question, but after glancing out the window he knew why the man was so flustered.

"You just want to see Typhon, don't you?"

Helio's eyes widen as he pushed up his round glasses and fidgeted with his hands.

"Y-Your Majesty, I- I don't know what you mean I-"

Phil put his arm around the man and pulled him into a side hug, being mindful of both of their wings. Helios flinched a bit at the contact before looking up at Phil, his flustered expression never leaving his face.

"Mate, it's alright that you have a crush on him. I'm not going to make fun of you or send to the dungeon for it. But, I can give you some insight. The maids are quite the gossips, and from what I've heard Typhon has been known to turn a bit red at the mention of you."

"H-He has?"

"That's what the rumors say, so I say take that with a pinch of salt and maybe take a chance. Who knows, maybe you two will hit it off."

Helios looked down at the floor and after a moment he nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"There ya go mate! Now, let's go outside."

Removing his arm from around the man, they then made their way out into the courtyard. At the sight of his father Tommy wiggled out of his mother's arms and ran up to hug Phil's leg. Wilbur and Techno paused their sparring to smile at him and give a small wave. Helios awkwardly shifted his weight beside Phil. Phil motioned for Typhon to come over.

"Typhon, you're excused from your duties for a bit. I believe Helios would like to speak with you."

At the mention of Helios, Phil could see the touch of a blush on the man's pointed ears. Typhon turned to Helios, blush still present, and motioned for him to follow him to the other side of the courtyard. Tommy took that as an opportunity to try to get Wilbur and Techno to play with him. Kristen went to Phil, and after placing a kiss on his cheek she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What was all that about?"

"Helios basically gave away that he likes Typhon in the hallway, and I may have overheard the maids saying Typhon would turn red at the mention of Helios. They're clearly into each other, they just needed a nudge to realize it."

"Seriously? You're playing matchmaker with the castle staff?"

"Oh shut it, I'm only helping them. Besides, if I tried to play matchmaker with everyone in the castle there would be chaos and way too much drama."

He took Kristen's hand and made his way over to his bickering sons. 

"Tommy, stop. We need to keep sparring."

"Techno, you guys rarely ever play with me anymore."

"We're twelve Tommy, we're too old to play your little kid games."

Tommy turned to his approaching parents, it was obvious that he was trying really hard not to cry but his watery eyes gave him away. 

"Dad, Wilby and Techno are being bitches."

"Tommy, who taught you that kind of language."

"Wilby and the guards say the words like all the time."

"Pff- dad that is not true, that little gremlin is lying."

"Wilbur, you aren't that good at lying. I'll talk about this with you later. Now, what is it they're refusing to play with you."

"Hide and seek."

"Well, if that won't play with you me and your mom can, how does that sound?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah bub-"

"If dad's playing then I'm in, it'll give me a chance to put my stealth skills to the test."

Wilbur let out a huff at his twin giving in.

"Fine, I'll play too."

The king played with his family for an hour or two before Helios worriedly waved him over. 

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt your Majesty, but you really must finish reviewing and approving the documents I gave you earlier."

"Aw dad, don't go. Work is boring, this is fun."

"I need to go finish my work bubba. I'll come play with you again as soon as I'm done, I promise."

"We can still play while he's gone Tommy."

"Okay."

After giving his boys one last hug and his wife a short kiss he followed Helios inside.

"So.... How was your conversation with Typhon?"

"I-I... I don't think this kind of personal conversation is very professional."

Phil smirked at Helio's dark blush and frantic fidgeting.

"Uh huh, I'm guessing you two have a date then."

"I- Your Majesty- please."

"There's no need to be so flustered, it's about time you two got together."

Once in his study once again he got back to work. True to his promise, as soon as he finished his work he went to find his boys. He played with them until they were brought inside for dinner. At dinner his boys told him about their studies and things that happened during the day. After dinner he and Kristen made sure Tommy got to bed and checked on the twins to see if they'd gone to bed before making their way to their own bedroom. After reading a few chapters of the new adventuring book he'd been gifted from another kingdom's ruler, he then blew out the lantern and pulled the covers up as he laid down.

In the quiet of the night, the royal family slept in peace as the quiet of the night settled over the kingdom. However, out in the distance, there were people who wanted to disturb this peace for good.

"Which one do I want to take out first?"


	2. Chapter 2

As the youngest of the family Tommy didn't have as many responsibilities as everyone else. All he ever really had to do was attend his lessons and behave at events or when company was over, but everyone else had much more to do. Even though Techno was the older twin, by two minutes which Wilbur reminds everyone anytime it's brought up, the two had decided that when the time came they'd rule together. While the sentiment of it was nice, that meant they both had to learn and prepare to become the future kings. Phil, as king, had his own duties to attend to. And while his mother was the most available of the family to spend time with, she was called away for some important matter that her opinion was needed on. The children of the castle's staff were nice, but we're often busy with helping their parents. So Tommy spent a lot of time by himself.

Well, not entirely by himself. Typhon was the guard assigned to stay by his side for most of the day. Typhon, while scary looking with his battle scars from wars before Tommy's birth, he was rather nice. Tommy imagined that if he didn't have his family he'd want to be taken in by someone like Typhon. The one thing that perplexed Tommy though was the fact that Typhon never took off a rose gold locket. Before Tommy had assumed it held a picture of his spouse, but with him recently starting to date Helios that assumption was thrown out the window.

Tommy got up from his spot in the courtyard's grass and went up to Typhon. Looking up at the guard who had now turned his gaze to Tommy, he held up his arms. Typhon smiled, and picked the young prince up, careful so that the armor didn't make the child uncomfortable.

"What is it my prince? Is something troubling you?"

Tommy shook his head and smiled.

"No big man! I just wan- wait, I'm supposed to ask first. Can I take a look at that locket you're wearing."

Typhon froze for a moment before recovering with a shakey laugh.

"Well, I suppose it's alright, but you have to promise me you will be extra careful. This locket is extremely important to me."

Tommy nodded and linked his pinky with Typhon's. Typhon then carefully took the necklace off before placing it in the young boy's hands. Tommy took a quick look at the outside, which was rather plain, before opening the oval locket to reveal a photo. It was rather uncommon for someone to have a photo, but here before Tommy's eyes was a close-up photo of a baby dragon hybrid in someone's arms. Tommy assumed the person holding the baby was Typhon considering he could see the edge of Typhon's rose tattoo on the upper arm of the person.

"Who's the baby? Your niece or nephew?"

"Nope, that's my baby. I had them about two years before you were born, but their mother passed during that time. And.... Not long after you were born, about a two years after, I lost them too."

"The baby died?!"

"N-No! Tommy.... S-Someone took my baby from me. Your father tried to help me find them, but... we never could find them."

Tommy put the locket back on the guard before trying to wipe away his tears. When he saw that Typhon wasn't going to stop crying, he hugged his neck and rubbed the part of the top of his back that wasn't covered by armor.

"What was your baby's name?"

"Pitch."

"I'm sure Pitch is okay, they're probably out there missing you. I'm sure one day they'll find you again."

"I hope so."

Tommy continued to hug Typhon, he didn't know how long they stood like that. All he knew was that it was long enough for his mother and father to come the courtyard in search of him.

"Tomm- What's happened? Is something wrong?"

Tommy looked up at his concerned parents who stood in the doorway, they couldn't see Typhon's tear stained face, but they could hear him sniffling.

"I asked Typhon about his locket, I didn't mean to make him sad."

"It's alright, wasn't your fault."

Tommy nodded before giving Typhon a serious look and holding Typhon's face in his hands.

"It's ok to miss your baby, if you ever feel sad and need a hug let me know big man."

"Of course your highness."

After Tommy was handed to his parents he was taken into the castle. Tommy didn't see Typhon for a good while after that, but that was due to Typhon being dismissed from his duties for a while by Phil. Tommy later saw Typhon sitting with Helios in the window seat of the library when he was running around the castle. The two seemed to be having a serious and hushed discussion, it wasn't until Helios drew Typhon into a hug and sniffling could be heard that Tommy knew what they were talking about.

Tommy may only be a child, but he wanted to help his guard. After dinner, when Phil was tucking Tommy into bed, Tommy lightly tiger on his father's sleeve to get his attention.

"Dad, why did you guys stop looking for Pitch?"

"Oh bubba, we looked for them for a very long time, but there wasn't much for us to use to help us find them. If I could I'd search with Typhon for as long as it'd take, but we have you boys and the kingdom to think about as well. Besides, whenever I send men out for anything I always make sure they know to look for someone who could be Pitch just in case."

"Did you know Pitch?"

"Of course I did. Pitch was a very sweet kid. Ya know, before they were taken they would come to visit you and would always ask me when you'd be big enough to play with them."

"If you guys don't find them, then when I get bigger I'm gonna go looking for them. That way Typhon won't be sad anymore."

"That's very sweet of you Tommy, but that'll be a long time from now."

"I-I know."

Phil wiped the tear that had fallen from his eye before kissing his son's forehead. The two exchanged goodnights, and after the door had closed Tommy looked out the stained glass window in his room. The window depicted a dragon hybrid knight, one that didn't really look like anyone in the castle, stood behind Tommy with their wings spread out in a halo effect. In the windows picture neither Tommy or the knight had facial features aside from their eyes. In the window Tommy was depicted older and still in princely garb. For a long time Tommy had thought the window depicted him and a representation of the dragon hybrids that took up a majority of the guard's ranks, but now he knew who it was. The amber glass that was meant to be the knight's eyes told him that this was meant to be Pitch, albeit an older version of Pitch. He got up from his bed and carefully touched the cold glass as he gazed up at the picture.

"I'll find you one day, I promise."

As the words left his mouth he felt large arms wrap around his waist. He went to scream, but was stopped by a cloth covering his mouth. How had he not heard the other window being opened? Or the footsteps of the man? He tried to scream as he thrashed. Tears welled in his eyes as he began to feel the edges of unconsciousness taking over. In the moment before he blacked out and was taken away he prayed someone would come help him. That one of his brothers had heard the man's footsteps, or that his father had come back to check on him, or even Typhon coming to see if he was still asleep. But no one had come in that moment. It wasn't until Typhon took his shift at Tommy's door that anyone found out, because unlike the other guards Typhon always checked to see if Tommy was still asleep when his shift started.

Typhon's loud booming voice could be heard across the castle as he began barking orders to guards and staff alike. It wasn't until the royal family had rushed down to find him barking orders in the foyer that they found out what he was so riled up about. As they were told about what Typhon found Phil clutched his crying wife as his boys looked to him in worry. Just like Pitch, Tommy had been taken and none of them knew if they'd be able to find him.

Phil, after making sure Kristen's ladies in waiting were there to comfort her in her sorrow, began to hurry and get his guards and advisors together to create a plan on action. His son's dutifully followed behind him. Even though the twins were only twelve, they needed to be informed and prepared in case whoever took Tommy came back. As Phil and his men talked and debated courses of action, Techno set his hand on Wilbur's shoulder. Wilbur fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves as he listened to the men talking, not taking in what they were saying. Techno leaned over towards Wilbur where no one would notice, and whispered so no one else could hear him.

"They'll find him. We just have to be patient."

Wilbur nodded slightly, as not to draw attention to them. He took the hand on his shoulder and held it as he looked at the floor. Silent, unnoticeable tears slipped down his face and Techno squeezed his brother's hand. Wilbur squeezed back as he turned his attention back to the meeting before him. 

Queen Kristen had been guided back to her chambers by her ladies in waiting as she continued to cry. Four guards who Phil made sure to assign to protect his wife stood dutifully, two outside the door and two inside. Kristen was brought over to the chair in front of her vanity mirror. Her ladies in waiting whispered words of comfort as they tried to calm the queen down, but it wasn't until Phil returned to tell her what would be happening that she began to calm down.

In the distance, now far away from the castle, a man rode his horse through the woods, clutching the tied up young prince as he made his escape. A wicked smile on his face.


End file.
